


The Truth Can Make a Rose Dead

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Family Secrets, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: Rose’s life in the castle was magnificent, she had a wonderful caring mother, Alcina, and three lovely sisters, Daniela, Arabella, and Elizabeth, or so she thought.
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We finally found out the name of Ethan and Mia's daughter! It's Rose. Btw that is also my middle name fun fact! I'm writing this at like 2am so I apologize in advance for any tense errors or grammatical errors!

Alcina Dimitrescu smirked as she brutally slaughtered Ethan Winters once and for all. The baby cried harshly as Alcina drained him to his death.

“Hush little love,” she cooed to the now new Rose Dimitrescu, formerly, Rose Winters. She would never know this of course, because the Lady wanted a fourth child, and so she got exactly what she desired.

Rose’s life in the castle was magnificent, she had a wonderful caring mother, Alcina, and three lovely sisters, Daniela, Arabella, and Elizabeth, or so she thought. Though Daniela would scare her sometimes, Rose just played along with it. By the time Rose was 16, she noticed a few odd aspects of her life. Everything felt out of place. She started to notice how her sisters and mother would just push their dinner around on their plates and how they never seemed to sleep. Well of course she was crazy maybe they just stayed up late? Maybe they ate in the morning and just weren’t hungry? Rose pushed all those thoughts to the side. 

“The study and cellar are off limits, little Rose, you know this my love,” Alcina tucked her in after Rose inquired about it for the fifth possible time that day.

“Okay thought it was worth a try,” she faintly laughed. “Also mom it’s kind of lame you're tucking me in still, I’m 16,” Rose smiled.

“Alright big girl.” She left and shut off the lights.

That following day Rose would finally know the horrid truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took her handy bobby pin and clicked open the lock.

Rose dreamt that night of a mysterious man and woman calling out for help. She was tossing and turning until Alcina came in. It’s almost like Alcina sensed all of Rose’s emotions (along with her sisters also sensing Rose's emotions) and knew whenever she was upset, frightened, or happy. 

“Shhh calm down Rose, calm down little rose.”

“H-how did you know I was having a nightmare?”

“Oh you silly girl you were practically wailing,” Alcina lied of course because Rose wasn’t even making a sound. She slowly lulled Rose back to sleep in her arms.

“Be a good girl Rosie and don’t go anywhere you’re not supposed to, okay love?” The Lady carried an intensity in her eyes.

“Alright ma, have fun in town.”

“There's some food in the fridge, Arabella made your favorite! Call if there’s an emergency.”

“Oh yay mac n cheese!”

Once Rose heard the door slam, she knew this was her one shot at calming her paranoia.

She jiggled the handle of her mother’s office only for it to be locked, well of course. 

"Thank god for the internet,” Rose sighed as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. “Bingo,” she opened the study.

It was just as fancy as the rest of the house with beautiful floor to ceiling windows, grand cream curtains, and a desk and chair perfectly carved. Rose was careful with her movements and slowly opened all of the drawers in the study until she came across a box under the desk. She was shocked to find a picture of herself with a man and woman cut out of the photo in the box. She read the back and put the pieces together. “Rose Winters, 2004. Pictured with Mia and Ethan.” Rose couldn’t comprehend the photo. What was her world? Was her life a total lie?”

She shoved the photo into her pocket while silently panicking. Rose was a smart and quick girl, unlike others for her age. Now for the next mystery, why her family had no diet whatsoever, because things were not adding up one bit.

Tears trickled down her face as she rushed to the door of the cellar. She looked at the picture and huffed. Alcina was her mother, wasn’t she? Danny, Bella, and Elizabeth were her sisters, right? 

“These people were the figures I saw in my dream last night,” she thought to herself frantically.

There was a bigger lock on the door but luckily she ran back into Alcina’s office and found the key. She quickly shut her mother’s door as to not draw attention. As soon as she stepped into the cellar she flicked on the light switch. It reaked of, animals? No, that wasn’t it. She ventured down the stone staircase and found bottles of wine. Wine? She found another door to the left of one table with mounds of bottles. She took her handy bobby pin and clicked open the lock. Dead. Bodies. Dead. Fucking. Bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked for the bobby pin in her hair but realized it must have fallen out. Oh. Mother of God. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions as always! :)

She saw some tied up and some with body parts in buckets. She screamed in horror as she ran up the staircase. Her brain was all putting it together now, unique eyes, no appetite, sensing her emotions? No. They couldn’t be vampires? Rose needed to find her parents. Ethan Winters and Mia Winters. She locked the cellar door behind her careful to not leave any traces. She researched on her computer the names of her parents and saw an article from right after her birth. “Two hikers found frozen in the lake in the small village of-“ her thoughts were cut off as she heard the door open. Her so called “family” was home. No, they were a bunch of blood lusting, killers. She needed to escape.

“Rose my sweet girl we’re home!” Alcina called. 

Rose knew she could sense her emotions now that she was in a certain proximity of her so Rose tried her absolute best to think of something happy. Well the only “happy” memories were with her fake family. Rose locked herself in the bathroom thinking of a game plan.

“Rose cmon you're being boring can we watch a movie or something?” Elizabeth said through the door.

“Beth I have a bad stomach and don’t f-feel to w-well.” Rose said sweating.

“Oh, alright Rose. Well I'll be waiting.”

Instantly Rose knew Beth felt her anxiety.

“I’m gonna leave my room, take money, pack a bag and then go to the village. I’ll find someone who knows if my parents are actually dead. I hope they’re still alive. Maybe that article was fake? Maybe I’ll find extended family or something.” Rose had to be brave. She had to have courage. She looked for the bobby pin in her hair but realized it must have fallen out. Oh. Mother of God. Shit. Once Rose left her room she found her sisters and mother sitting on her bed.

“Missing something Rose?” Her mother, or rather Alcina Dimitrescu stared at her coldly.

“N-no,” Rose tried to smile.

“It’s not gonna work Rose I can smell the anxiety radiating off of your body,” Danny snorted.

Rose backed up into the corner and started frantically crying and heaving.

“Calm down Rose, please.” Elizabeth approached softly.

“NO,” Rose wailed.

“Y-you all, my-my parents. Where are they? TELL ME NOW!” Rose demanded trying to sound strong.

Alcina stepped forward towering over Rose.

“M-mommy, please don’t hurt m-me. I don’t wanna die please!” Rose cried and cried as Alcina pushed strands of hair out of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are my parents. I want to see them! You kidnapped me!” Rose said with bloodshot eyes.
> 
> Alcina didn’t want to tell Rose the truth, that she brutally killed her father and never bothered to contact Mia even though she was out there.
> 
> “We aren’t ready for the conversation, Rose my, my lo-“
> 
> “Enough, I’m done with this.” Rose sprinted out of her room into the dead of night as fast as her feet could carry her. She needed to escape. To find her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave ideas for other stories. :)   
> Writer's block is just a nightmare!
> 
> Also sorry once again I am writing this at 2:30 and didn't have time to check for grammatical or tense errors!!

“Oh you won’t my love, you won’t. Now you know who we are, my little Rose,” Alcina said as softly as possible trying to calm the crying girl.

“I am NOT your little Rose. Y-you killed all th-those people.” Rose looked down crying.

“We do what has to be done my love. We need nourishment.” Rose shuddered at the pet names and started to feel dizzy. She no longer considered Alcina her mother, but a beast who slaughtered all of man kind. The world tightened in as she blacked out. Rose woke up to the dead of night in her bed. She saw Alcina sitting in the corner.

Rose’s eyes shot open with anxiety. Tears trickled down her face and her breathing started becoming fast again.

“Deep breaths please Rose,” Alcina sat Rose up and she was in complete shock.

"ELIZABETH, DANIELA, ARABELLA COME HERE NOW PLEASE,” Alcina called frantically. She didn't know how to get Rose out of this unresponsive trance. Alcina was frankly, well for the first time in her long life terrified. Rose’s eyes looked empty as she stared at the wall. Alcina shook and shook her but nothing. Nothing.

“Oh my God, heavens sake!” Arabella whispered.

“I’m going to go fetch a washcloth, maybe that will help.” Elizabeth held it up to Rose’s face as she slowly went back to reality.

“I-, I want to leave,” Rose whispered.

“I’m afraid you cannot Rose,” Alcina said softly.

“Where are my parents. I want to see them! You kidnapped me!” Rose said with bloodshot eyes.

Alcina didn’t want to tell Rose the truth, that she brutally killed her father and never bothered to contact Mia even though she was out there.

“We aren’t ready for the conversation, Rose my, my lo-“

“Enough, I’m done with this.” Rose sprinted out of her room into the dead of night as fast as her feet could carry her. She needed to escape. To find her parents.

“ROSE!” Alcina called trying to chase after her with her three other girls.

She woke up to her hand cuffed to the side of her bed. What. The. Fuck.

“Oh thank goodness your up!” Elizabeth said as she rushed over to Rose.

“Don’t touch me.” Rose tried to sound brave and Elizabeth looked down.

“I know who I am Rose you don’t have to make me feel bad about it. Do you seriously think I like killing innocent people?”

“Y-yes,” Rose stuttered.

“My god are you oblivious. I tried to convince mother not to take your father and k-kill him!”

“My d-dad’s d-dead?” Rose didn't know that to think.

“Oh fuck I shouldn’t said that mom’s going to obliterate me shit! I’m sorry Rose, but-but he is.”

Rose took the photo of him ripped in half out of her back pocket.

“I never really knew you dad,” She smiled as she wiped a tear.

Alcina walked in the room and Rose instantly moved back.

“it’s, it’s alright Rosie," Beth coaxed.

Alcina looked like she had been crying.

“If I’m your daughter you wouldn’t tie me up you bitch,” Rose said through gritted teeth.

Alcina had fire in her eyes from what Rose had called her, but she understood why Rose was furious. “Untie her please my Beth,” Alcina said.

“Where’s my mom?” Rose questioned.

Alcina took a deep breath.

“WHERE IS MY REAL MOTHER?” Alcina felt a pang in her chest.

“You know where’s my mom that’s NOT a bloodsucking vampire who actually loves me?!"

“I do love you Rose, my Rose,” Alcina cried as she got closer to the bed.

“Don’t come any closer Alcina,” Rose whispered.

“Mia is still alive.” Alcina said blankly.

“I want to see her. That’s the least you could do.”

“O-okay, alright. I’ll try to get in contact with her, though I doubt she would want to come here.”

“My MOTHER will want to see her kidnapped child.”

“Okay, okay,” Alcina said quietly.

“Try your best to go to sleep and I’ll let you know my progress on reaching her.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your mother’s on a flight here.” Alcina said coldly. 
> 
> “Thank you Rose cried," her instinct was to give Alcina a hug but she resisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of addiction.
> 
> Once again I usually don't really edit aything I post lol! Sorry yall :)

Rose woke up that morning and instantly went to the bathroom because she knew no one would try to barge into there. 

“What is my life, w-what has it become!?”

She got ready for the day, put on a brave face, and ventured downstairs. 

“Your mother’s on a flight here.” Alcina said coldly. 

“Thank you Rose cried," her instinct was to give Alcina a hug but she resisted.

Hours passed and passed as Rose waited by the door and she heard the doorbell finally ring. Alcina went to open it and she saw a women probably in her late 40s walk in. Alcina stepped aside and smiled as I stared at my true mother. 

“M-mom?” I said shyly. 

“Rose!” She cried as she engulfed me in a strong hug. There was something off about her though. She smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. 

“Oh how you’ve grown you looked so much like Ethan,” She whispered with tears down her face. They were both standing in the middle of the hallway leading to the dining room. The girls and Alcina surrounded them. 

“I’ve spent my whole life looking for you Rosie, you have no idea how grateful I am that this woman is bringing you back to me!” Rose suddenly contemplated if she really wanted to go back. Yeah sure Mia was her mother but Alcina and the girls raised her. Alcina raised a brow. 

“I never said I was going to give her back to you,” Alcina said sternly. 

“She’s my daughter and I’m taking her back home!”

“Let’s remember that YOU gave her up to me after Ethan was doing research with those infectious diseases and contracted one. I promised to let you off the hook if you gave Rose up. Remember? And you’re not even suitable to take care of poor Rose, you are a pure druggie. Look at you it’s pathetic,” Alcina coldly snarled.

“Wh-what?” Tears started forming in Rose’s eyes.

“Y-you gave me up mom-Mia.” Rose said through tears.

“Honey, I had to I couldn’t raise you alone! Plus I couldn’t raise you struggling with addiction, and-and Ethan contracted this dangerous disease from the corporation and I couldn’t possibly take care of you all by myself. Alcina promised to leave me alone if I gave you up Rose.”

“You put your needs before me. I cant BELIEVE you. I hate you, I should’ve never agreed to see you.” Rose cried as she ran up the stairs.

“Rose please, just come live with me! I promise I’ll be a good mom. I promise sweetheart.” Mia said through heavy breaths.

“You can leave now, or you can be my next meal, I'm just famished,” Alcina smirked.

“I-I.”

“You heard her, leave you old hag,” Daniela said. And out the door Mia left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End I guess?! Leave suggestions if you have any please! :))

Rose was bawling in her room as Alcina wrecked up the stairs. She was clutching the photograph of her father, Ethan Winters.

“Dad, I-I’ve never met you b-but you seem so amazing, and Mia said we looked alike. God I wish you were still alive to take me away from this pain.” Rose shivered as she stared outside her window.

Alcina was listening outside Rose’s door and for the first time felt true remorse. Should she have really killed Ethan? 

“Rose h-honey, hey don’t cry, please don’t cry my sweet girl.”

“M-mom,” Rose stuttered out in a whisper.

Alcina raised a brow with soft eyes.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with calling me that Rose, it's up to you."

“Y-yes. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, you were doing what was b-best for me."

“Oh come here Rose. My dear lovely daughter,” she hugged Rose tightly.

“Are we good, Rose?” Alcina questioned.

“Yeah mom."


End file.
